Trial:EX4
__TOC__ Overview Rewards *Infidelity Orb *3,000,000 Zel *90,000 EXP *1 Gem Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Eriole and Tesla. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Recommended Leaders: *Neptunian Tridon - 40% boost to HP, 50% boost to Rec, 20% boost to critical hit rate & 10% reduction in damage taken *Twilight God Grahdens - 35% boost to all stats & reduces damage done by Light and Dark attacks by 15% *Obsidian Seraph Zenia - 80% boost to Atk, 150% boost to BB Atk & fills BB gauge on Spark *BC fill when attacked (Oguro, Lilly Matah, Orna, etc.) *Damage reduction (Magnazorda, Zerafalgar) *HP boost (Tridon, Grahdens, Colt, Owen, etc.) *BC/HC boost (Griel, Feeva, Zelnite, Semira etc.) *Boosts BB gauge on Spark (Rosetta, Raaga, Zenia, Rhoa,Chrome) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 10,500 HP (including LS/Sphere boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Acts as healer, mitigator and status cleanser. ES ensures almost consistent BB usage. **Flora Aegis Edea - Adds statuses to attack which can help against certain enemies. Can cleanse status ailments even without Lafdranya. **Ice Bastion Zeldeus - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status, 1-hit AoE BB/SBB that can provide BB Atk buff on ES **Grave Carver Aaron - Boosts DEF on SBB, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB **Mad Heretic Gaiza - Boosts DEF relitive to ATK and boost ATK relitive to DEF. Also boosts BB ATK on SBB **Heavenly Claymore Dolk-Boosts HC BC drop 30%, negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 1 turn &boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns *A unit to help with BB fill: **Thunderbird Sabre Diana - Boosts BB gauge when attacked, fills BB gauge each turn & BC and HC drop rate buff. **Tidal Nacre Medina - Increases allies' BB gauges with BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge when attacked **Cataclysm Empress Feeva - High hit count BB/SBB, provides BC/HC drop rate boost **Demonic Idol Kikuri - Boost BB gauge when attacked buff on SBB. High BC drop on Normal attack and SBB. **Temptress Xie'Jing - Massive SBB damage, have a DoT debuff on SBB and BB gauge fill when attacked buff on SBB. **Valkyrie Archangel Griel - Negates all status ailments, also boosts HP, provides BC/HC drop rate boost, chance to reduce Atk for SBB. **Inferno Rifle Bestie - Very excellent as a lead, boosts BB gauge fill rate, BB gauge per turn & when attacked **Emerald Radiance Libera - Boosts BC/HC drop rate, and boosts BB gauge when attacked on SBB. Also has REC -> ATK conversion buff **Obsidian Seraph Zenia - Excellent as a lead, boosts BB gauge on BB & deals huge damage. Boosts normal hit count on UBB **Imperator Zedus - Bestows Crit, Crit Damage Buff, Spark Buff, as well as inflicts Atk Down at high rate. *Units for dealing damage: **Gaia Sennin Oguro - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with ATK buff to self, and good Extra Skill. **Grand Malediction Yuura - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with Damage over Time effect, and good Extra Skill. **Herculean Ultor - Massive damage on BB and SBB, applies DoT buff on BB, boosts Atk on SBB & can divert all single target attacks to self with Taunt **Obsidian Seraph Zenia - Same as above **Hellion Armor Reis - Great as a lead, boosts critical hit damage on LS, ES and SBB. Fills BB gauge when landing a critical hit **Roaring Staff Rhoa - Great as lead, adds Thunder and Earth element to attack, provides Defense Ignore effect with BB/SBB via Extra Skill *Unit that can heal and prevent status ailment (due to status reflect) **Magnum Opus Rigness - Cures status ailments, stat debuffs and Heals HP, has a multi-elemental SBB attack **Heavenly Emperor Kanon - Very good as sub Unit or Leader, can cure stat debuffs and boosts DEF, with 3-turn 50% mitigation through UBB **Galactic Treasure Ivris - Can provide Angel Idol buff to 2 random allies through UBB, provides Angel Idol to self at low HP through Extra Skill. **Resplendent Queen Rinon - Recovers HP , cure and negate Status Aliment on BB / SBB , can add Light & Dark elemental to Attack for 3 turns on BB / SBB **Gaia Tree Vertri - Recovers HP, cures and negates Status Ailments and Stat Debuffs on BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge and BB gauge fill rate on BB/SBB and provides 50% chance of applying Angel Idol buff to all allies through UBB **Ruinous Andaria - Can inflict paralysis on BB, cure and prevent status ailments, add Ares Buff, BB regen, and BB when attacked. **Pumleficient Semira - Inflict paralysis and poison on BB/SBB, as well as cure and prevent status ailments. *Unit that can paralyze/poison (to deal with Tesla) **Ruinous Andaria - Same as above **Pumleficent Semira - Same as above **Sinister Basilisk Kafka *Taunt (not recommended since enemies on Room 1 use mostly Single target attacks) **Herculean Ultor - Same as above Round 1 Eriole ''-2,000,000 HP'' *Has BC/HC resist *''Imperial Guard'' - **If above 50% HP, weak damage reflect for 1 turn **If below 50% HP, strong damage reflect for 1 turn *''Soul Desperado'' - 6 combo Light attack on all enemies *''Eternal Loss'' - 13 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns *At < 80% HP **''Royal Enchantment'' - Adds normal hit count and reduce damage taken *At < 70% & 50% HP **''Valiant Thrust'' - Massive AoE attack which reduces all enemies' HP to 1 *At < 40%, 30%, 20% & 10% HP **''Heroic Anthem'' - Massive single target attack. Mitigation is recommended. Round 2 Blind Justice Tesla ''-3,000,000 HP'' *Suspectible to Paralysis and Poison (Still summons Eriole at 90% even when paralyzed) *Has BC/HC resist *Resistance against BB Atk *''Force Distortion'' - Adds two random element barriers to all allies. Used every turn. *''Aqua Slide'' - Single target attack *''Aqua Fort'' - Greatly recovers HP for all allies & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn *''Liber Astaria'' - 18 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & greatly boosts one's own Spark damage and critical rate for 3 turns *At < 90% HP **Summons Winged Lord Eriole to battle *At < 60% HP OR when Winged Lord Eriole has < 77% HP **''Depletion Slide'' - AoE attack **Rage of the Past - Massive AoE attack that inflicts BB ATK down to all enemies for 3 turns ***UBB mitigation or UBB shield (Gazia or Tridon) is highly recommended *At <40% HP **Drains enemy BB gauges by 100%. *At < 30% HP **Buffs Angel Idol on all allies that revives with 10% HP *Revives at 0% HP Winged Lord Eriole *Has 3,500,000 HP *Has BC/HC resist *''Rouge Ambition'' - 18 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns *''Flame of the Wild'' - Single target attack, removes buffs *''Evil Intent Judgement'' - 25 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, chance of reducing enemies' Atk and Def for 1 turn & boosts all allies' Atk and Def for 3 turns *At < 10% HP **Cataclysmic End - Massive AoE attack that removes buffs ***Happens again after Eriole revives ***Can be cancelled by nuking Eriole from >10% to 0%, so the move is not cast on revival